Love From Another Galaxy
by Lori23
Summary: Couples: Shelle, Phillip & Mimi, and Chloe and Brady
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
Shawn Brady had been dating Cynthia for a couple of months. He had never been happier. Ever guy was attracted to her and envied him. But he felt as if something was missing. He just didn't feel that he had that special kind of love that bonds you together like his parents did.  
  
Shawn and Cynthia went to lookout point to watch the meteors. They see a bright light and then there is an explosion which knocks them off their feet. When the noise stops they find a space capsule sitting at their feet.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shawn pushed Cynthia back.  
  
Shawn: Babe stay back okay. I will check it out first.  
  
He headed over to the object that fell from the sky. He jumped back when he looked down and saw three naked teenagers laying there. Cynthia knelt down beside one of the teen boys and felt his skin which was freezing.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn we need to call someone to come help them.  
  
But Shawn was mesmerized by the beautiful girl lying on the ground.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn stop staring at her and talk to me. Shawn I mean it talk to me.  
  
Shawn: Cynthia, just calm down we can help them we just have to think.  
  
As they were discussing what to do to help them the spacecraft burst into flames with them still lying inside of it. Shawn rushed over and immediately started dragging them out. When he got them out he started to check them for injuries. When he reached the beautiful blond with mesmerizing blue eyes, she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After the kiss Shawn looks like he enjoyed it.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn, are you alright?  
  
Shawn: ya, it just caught me off guard.  
  
Cynthia: really, she must be attracted to you, are you attracted to her?  
  
Shawn: What do you mean, I don't just fall In love with someone that just  
  
kisses me!  
  
Suddenly you here a faint " I love you " in the back ground by the blonde  
  
girl!  
  
Cynthia: oh my god, she does loves you .  
  
Shawn: How could she love me?  
  
Then the girl stands up and takes Shawn's hand and kisses him again!  
  
Cynthia: what are you doing, I mean you can't just walk up to him and kiss  
  
him?  
  
The girl looked confused and she went to kiss him again when Cynthia smacks her. The blonde fights back and as they fight Shawn is trying to get them apart and wants to ask the girl her name but he can't because once he does get them apart the aliens  
  
run away. And then Cynthia says that she wants to go home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Shawn drove Cynthia home and he wasn't sure what to say to her. He still couldn't believe that she hit that very confused girl. Shawn thought he knew everything about Cynthia but he obviously didn't cause her temper scared him. It was an innocent kiss and she just went off and punched the girl.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn say something, please. The quiet is driving me nuts.  
  
Shawn: Cynthia, why did you just go off and hit her for?  
  
Cynthia: Shawn don't even tell me you are taking her side!  
  
Shawn: How can I not? I mean think about it. They land in a weird area surrounded by things and people they don't know. And she reacts to something she probably saw us doing. And you hit her. They don't understand what is going on.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn she kissed you. You mean to tell me if the roles were reversed you wouldn't be upset.  
  
Shawn: Under the circumstances no I wouldn't be upset. Because I trust you which is more than I can say for you right now.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn please don't be upset with me.  
  
Shawn: I am trying hard not to be. But don't you understand they are in a weird place and now we have no idea where they are. Do you understand the trouble they could be getting into.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn I am sorry. Let's go back and look for them.  
  
Shawn: I think it would be best if I take you home first you have caused enough trouble for one nig 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Cynthia: But I want to help you, I mean I found them too.  
  
Shawn: I just don't want you to get mad again, then she'll run again!  
  
Cynthia: Shawn! Please, I want to go!  
  
Shawn: Cynthia I know you want to but I don't think you should.  
  
Suddenly Cynthia's cell rings; it's her parents they want her home as soon  
  
as possible. Cynthia tells Shawn that her parents want her home. You can  
  
tell that Shawn is happy about this.  
  
Then they arrive at Cynthia's house they kiss good night.  
  
Cynthia: your not going to go off and get yourself into trouble are you?  
  
Shawn: Of coarse not! you know me better than that.  
  
Cynthia: your right, any way I trust you so I know you won't do anything  
  
stupid  
  
Then you see Cynthia go into her house. Shawn then takes off and looks  
  
everywhere for that alien girl. He keeps looking up and down the streets  
  
furiously and gets frustrated after a while. Then he looks into an alley and  
  
there she was there sitting by the wall.  
  
Shawn: hi, do you remember me.  
  
She just sits there starring up at him. Then he looks into her eyes and then  
  
he seems to fall in love with her. He looks away knowing that Cynthia trusts  
  
him not too.  
  
Shawn: what is your name??  
  
Alien girl: B-el-le, belle  
  
Shawn: belle, that's a pretty name.  
  
Then she points to him with a confused look on her face.  
  
Shawn: my name is Shawn!  
  
Belle: Shawn!  
  
Suddenly Shawn's cell rings!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Belle jumped back when his phone started to ring. Shawn tried to reach for her to tell her it was okay. But when the noise didn't stop Belle took off running into the night. Shawn ignored the persistent ringing of his cell phone. He couldn't lose her again, she was so vulnerable and he didn't want her falling into the wrong hands.  
  
Belle ran all the way back to Lookout Point where the spacecraft landed and she started sobbing. She couldn't find her brothers. She looked everywhere and she was terrified. She laid down on the grass and wrapped her legs up to her chest for warmth. She wasn't sure what it was about this planet but the only time she was warm was when she was kissing that creature. She wasn't really sure about him but she felt safe around him.  
  
Shawn searched for about fifteen minutes with no luck. While his cell phone kept ringing. It was Cynthia. He finally sat down and answered it.  
  
Shawn: Hello.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn what took you so long I have been calling for 20 minutes. Why wouldn't you pick up? To busy kissing that alien girl with the body that won't stop. Shawn I can't believe you.  
  
Shawn: Can't believe what Cynthia? The fact that you don't trust me at all. And that you question everything I do. I am telling you this now that if you can't trust me this will never work.  
  
Cynthia: How am I supposed to trust you when I call forever with no answer. And don't tell me it didn't ring I won't buy it. I want to know now why you wouldn't answer it.  
  
Shawn: Cynthia, I love you but all these questions are getting really old really fast. Now once again you terrified the girl. I was starting to get somewhere when you called.  
  
Cynthia: Where into her pants? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Shawn was shocked at this side of Cynthia that he had never seen before. She was usually so sweet and caring.  
  
Shawn: Come on Cynthia get real. I just met the girl.  
  
Cynthia: Oh so if you knew her better than I should be worried.  
  
Shawn: Cynthia you know that isn't what I meant.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn I want you to stay away from her.  
  
Shawn: Cynthia we need to help them.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn she wants you. You just don't get it do you.  
  
Shawn: Cynthia. I'll call you back I think I see one of her brothers.  
  
***CLICK***  
  
Cynthia: Shawn, Shawn? Damn it he hung up on me. I will not lost Shawn. I'll kill her before I let her take Shawn away from me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Cynthia was pacing around in her room trying to decide what to do but she was drawing a blank which was making her even madder. She finally had an idea hit here. She would find Belle and get her out of town before Shawn could give her a second thought.  
  
Meanwhile Shawn was following the naked boy wandering around in the park. Shawn laughed at all the weird and admiring looks the young man was getting. One woman even walked up to the man and tried to talk to him but he ran off in the opposite direction. Shawn chased after him and hoped he would lead him to the other two. After about twenty minutes of running they stopped at a creek where the other brother was laying down not moving. Shawn ran up to him to help and when he touched the guy's chest to check for a pulse, the guy started chocking him.  
  
Shawn was gasping for breath he tried to break lose but he couldn't the alien was much too strong. But just when he was about to black out Belle came running to his rescue.  
  
Belle: Brady!  
  
But Brady seemed occupied with what he was doing so Belle charged at him knocking him over. Shawn rolled away and kept gasping for air. Belle was hitting Brady over and over with a scrowl on her face.  
  
Belle ran over to Shawn's side and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Shawn was so shaken he just held her. He was amazed at how good it felt. But then he remembered Cynthia and gentled pushed Belle away. But Belle was confused she didn't know what she was doing wrong. So she just grabbed him and kissed him. Shawn was shocked by the kiss he was going to push her away but he was pulled deeper into the kiss and they fell onto the ground kissing passionately. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Chloe was walking through when she saw Shawn lying on the ground kissing a very naked girl that she knew was no Cynthia. She smiled hoping that Shawn had finally learned that Cynthia was a conniving bitch and that he could do so much better.  
  
Shawn and Belle were so into the kiss that they didn't see Chloe walk up. But Brady noticed her and he ran up to her and started to kiss her. Chloe pushed him away and he fell on top of a very dazed Shawn. Shawn jumped up when he realized what he was doing.  
  
Shawn didn't know what was going on with him. He loved Cynthia didn't he, but if he did why was he so attracted to Belle. He was so confused he had a strong sense of protectiveness when it came to Belle. He didn't want anyone to hurt her.  
  
Chloe: Shawn who are these people?  
  
Shawn: Chloe I will explain later but here's my wallet. I need you to get clothes for these two boys and something for Belle. And don't tell anyone what is going on. Just hurry and get back, we need to leave.  
  
Police Station  
  
Cynthia: Bo I am telling you me and Shawn found aliens and Shawn is out looking for them. You have to go help him. I don't want her anywhere near him.  
  
Bo: Cynthia if this is you being jealous and Shawn is fine I will see to it that you two don't see each other anymore. I never thought you were good for my son. Everyone told me to keep you away from him but I couldn't. But I promise you if this is some kind of joke he will not be allowed anywhere near you again.  
  
Cynthia: Well he loves me Bo and he will see me no matter what you say.  
  
Bo: My son is in love with your looks and popularity not your personality. How could he be, you don't have one. Now I will go look for my son so please leave.  
  
Cynthia: I am coming with you.  
  
Bo: Oh no your not. I will handle this alone. And I hope he has came to his senses and found some one new. Because he deserves so much better.  
  
Cynthia: You know I can make your son turn against you.  
  
Shawn who had walked up behind them: Is that so Cynthia. Well surprise for you. You can also make me turn against you. It is over. And don't come near me or any of my friends again. Shawn had Belle, Chloe, Brady, Jason, and Belle with him.  
  
Cynthia: See Bo there are the aliens. I told you it was the truth,  
  
Bo: Shawn are they really aliens.  
  
Shawn: No they are Chloe's friends from the orphanage and they are staying with her for a while.  
  
Chloe: Yeah, that is right and Cynthia I would appreciate if you would quit telling people that they are aliens just cause they don't come from right families like yours. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Cynthia knew Shawn & Chloe were both lying and she was going to prove it. She didn't know how or when, but she was determined to do so.  
  
Shawn was already getting frustrated with Cynthia and he wanted to get out of there.  
  
Cynthia could see that Belle had an attraction to Shawn, and she would not loose Shawn to her.  
  
"Shawn, can I talk to you for a second?" Cynthia calmly asked as she pulled Shawn into the next room.  
  
"What do you want Cynthia?" Shawn was getting even more annoyed with her by the second.  
  
"I want to know why you're lying to your father and trying to cover up what you and I found."  
  
* What am I going to tell her? * Shawn thought to himself. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Look Cynthia. They are Chloe's friends and mine as well. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop telling people that you and I found aliens, because we didn't."  
  
Shawn started to walk away, but turned around to say one last thing. "And another thing, why don't you leave me and my friends alone for good. We are finished. Not only because of my friends, but because of you and Philip."  
  
"Philip? Shawn I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Shawn started to chuckle. "Don't play stupid with me. I've seen how you two have been exchanging glances and how you're always talking to each other at dotcom."  
  
Cynthia, who was standing a few feet away rushed to Shawn's side and held his hand. "Shawn, there is nothing going on between Philip and I. We're just friends. I promise."  
  
Shawn quickly pulled his hand away from Cynthia and stepped backwards. "Well, that's not what I see, so we are over. Goodbye."  
  
And with that, Shawn left Cynthia with one single tear rolling down her face. "I am not going to lose him, I'm NOT." Cynthia screamed as she ran out the building.  
  
Meanwhile, Shawn and Chloe took Belle, Jason, and Brady back to Chloe's house and up to Chloe's room.  
  
"Chloe, are you sure they can stay here with you?" Shawn questioned.  
  
Chloe quickly turned around to answer Shawn. "After what you told me, how could I not help you out? This week will be easy hiding them because Craig and Nancy are away at a convention. But when they get back, it could be a little difficult to hide them. Besides, I think it will be fun to figure out where they came from and get to know them better. Oh, what about Mimi, should we call her?"  
  
"Mimi, I hadn't even thought about her. I guess I'll call her and tell her to come over here and quick."  
  
Shawn quickly dialed Mimi's number. "Mimi hi yeah its Shawn. Look I need you to come over to Chloe's house as quick as you can. No nothings wrong, Chloe and I just need to show you something. Alright see you in ten minutes."  
  
Once Shawn hung up with Mimi, he turned back around to Chloe. "She's going to freak."  
  
Ten minutes later, Shawn had just finished telling Mimi the whole story. "You've got to be kidding me. Aliens? Well, I'll give them one thing, them boys sure are cute."  
  
"Mimi!" Chloe and Shawn both yelled at the same time.  
  
Mimi started to blush. "Sorry. So what are we going to do with them?"  
  
Shawn looked at Chloe. "Well, we were planning on hiding them here for at least a week." Shawn looked over at Belle, who was looking smiling at him. Chloe glanced over at the boys, who were staring at both her and Mimi.  
  
So with that, Mimi, Chloe, and Shawn started to talk about what they would do with these aliens. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Chloe was going nuts. Shawn and Mimi had left a hour ago and she had hopped in the shower and left the aliens sitting in her room. She turned on the TV hoping it would keep them busy. But when she walked out of the bathroom she found them all laying on the floor completely nude taking the TV apart.  
  
Chloe: Oh shit. Guys please don't do that and what happened to your clothes?  
  
The aliens looked up and smiled and went back to work on the TV. Chloe was clueless how to get through to them so she called Shawn.  
  
Chloe: Shawn can you come over and help me for a little bit.  
  
Shawn: Sure Chloe what's the matter?  
  
Chloe: Oh nothing except laying on the floor completely naked ruining my TV.  
  
Shawn: All right Chloe I will swing by and pick up Mimi and we will try to figure something out just keep them occupied to we get there.  
  
Chloe decided to take them downstairs to watch TV and get something to eat. She went into the kitchen to make some popcorn but when she walked back into the living room they were gone. She looked all over the house and she found them outside staring at the sky. Chloe was panicking she had three naked teenagers standing in her yard naked. She tried to grab Belle's arm to get her to come back inside, but she frightened them all they took off down the street stark naked.  
  
Shawn and Mimi pulled up and ran up to Chloe.  
  
Mimi: Chloe what's the matter you look like you have seen a ghost?  
  
Chloe: Well the aliens just took off down the road stark naked.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else they hear a loud scream and a crash. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Shawn took off down the street to find out what had happened. When he got to the accident he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A little old lady had ran into a tree and she was standing there in complete shock.  
  
Woman: "What on earth are you kids doing running around in the street with no clothes on? Was this some kind of dare? Answer me."  
  
The teens just stared at her and then Belle ran into Shawn's arms because she was terrified of this grumpy old woman. The woman grabbed her cane and started to chase Belle with it.  
  
Woman: "Get away from him little missy. He seems to be a nice enough guy we don't need him around you. And get some clothes on."  
  
The old woman kept tapping Belle in the butt and chasing her in circles. Mimi and Chloe showed up with blankets to wrap them in so they could get them back to the house. The old woman just sighed and got in her car and called her son.  
  
Woman: I need you to call a tow truck I hit a tree.  
  
Son: Mother what are you talking about how did you do that? See I told you that you are too old to drive.  
  
Woman: I am not, my eyes are perfectly fine. If you had seen three naked teens running down the street you would have hit something too. Now get down here and help me before I take you over my knee and spank you.  
  
Son: Yes mother, just stay put. I don't want you to hit anything else with that crazy imagination of yours anything is possible. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
After what happened with Belle and Brady, Chloe, Mimi, and Shawn took them all back to Chloe's house.  
  
"I told you that you guys had to stay put. And did you? No! I turn around for one second and you were gone... Naked as a matter of fact." Chloe screamed at the group, scaring Belle.  
  
Belle ran over to Shawn, still naked. The only thing that separated Shawn and Belle was one blanket; one very thin blanket in fact.  
  
Shawn could tell Belle was getting scared. "Belle, its alright. You didn't know better."  
  
After that, all Belle did was smile. Chloe and Mimi noticed it right off and began to wonder how Belle truly felt.  
  
"Chloe... Look at how Belle's smiling... She's been doing that ever since Shawn started to hold her."  
  
"You don't think she likes him do you?"  
  
"If she does, she better watch out. Cynthia will not go for that - remember what she always says 'If I can't have him, no one will.'"  
  
The girls keep chatting while Shawn is trying to dig up some more info on Belle and Brady. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Fra, fra, fro... From?"  
  
"Yes, where are you from? Where is home?"  
  
"Home? No home. My homes with Shawn."  
  
Chloe and Mimi over heard Belle's last statement and began to laugh. "Sounds like Belle likes you Shawn."  
  
Belle's smile began to get bigger and bigger. After a few seconds, she grabbed Shawn and hugged him. Then, she pulled back, looked into his eyes, and kissed him. And surprisingly, he kissed her back. He kissed her with a passion that he never kissed Cynthia with. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Belle's smile began to get bigger and bigger. After a few seconds, she grabbed Shawn and hugged him. Then, she pulled back, looked into his eyes, and kissed him. And surprisingly, he kissed her back. He kissed her with a passion that he never kissed Cynthia with.  
  
The kiss started out innocent, but fire soon entered into Belle's tongue. Thrusting her tongue into Shawn's mouth, she explored it; every inch of his mouth.  
  
Shawn did the same, with the same fire, with the same exploring method. They seemed to fit each other - Rhythmically, Passionately, Emotionally.  
  
The kiss began to become more intimate as the seconds went by. Belle began to let her hands roam over Shawn's chest, first over his shirt, then under.  
  
*What am I doing? I have a girlfriend.* Even though this felt so right, Shawn faught it. Ending the kiss abruptly, he pulled back, leaving Belle out of breath and stunned.  
  
As he sat up and moved Belle off of him, Belle grunted and tried to reposition herself back on top of Shawn. He withstood the temptation, and kept on moving closer and closer to Chloe and Mimi.  
  
Brady soon followed his sister's example and went up to Chloe. As he looked into her eyes, she thought she could see forever in his eyes. He leaned in closer, kissing her gently on the lips. Chloe, who was stunned, just went with the feeling. She kissed him back and he slowly began to slid his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Just then, Mimi interrupted them. Chloe pulled back quickly as she heard Mimi start to speak. "So what's going on over here with you two?" *What do I say? Do I tell her I just kissed Brady? Do I tell her I just experienced a wonderful kiss? No. I can't.* "Nothing. Just talking." As Mimi started to chuckle, she replied with a "Sure."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shawn, yeah its Cynthia. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before. Can we meet up later?"  
  
*Like I'm going to meet up with you after what you did?* "Actually I'm busy right now. Mimi, Chloe, and I are in the middle of something important. I actually have to go."  
  
"Shawn wait... This important thing doesn't have to do with those aliens we found does it?"  
  
"They aren't aliens and its none of your business anyways. I've got to go. Goodbye."  
  
And with that, Shawn hung up with Cynthia.  
  
Cynthia was quite surprised that Shawn had actually hung up on her. *I'm not going to loose him. I won't let him get away. If I can't have him, no one can.*  
  
~Back at Chloe's House~  
  
"Chloe... We're home..." Nancy shouted as soon as her and Craig walked in the front door.  
  
"On no! Craig and Nancy are home early! Mimi, Shawn, stay here with Belle and Brady. Make sure they don't come down."  
  
As Chloe walked down the stairs, Nancy was making her way up to see Chloe. "Chloe! It's so nice to see you again. We missed you."  
  
"I missed you to Nancy."  
  
Suddenly they heard a big bang coming from Chloe's room. "Chloe, who's up there?"  
  
*What do I tell her?*  
  
Just then, Shawn comes running out of Chloe's room. "Everything's okay. Mimi just fell off your bed. No biggie. Hello Mrs. Wesley." And with that, he went back into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Shawn and Mimi are here I take it."  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"Alright then, I'll let you get back to your friends. Craig and I just wanted to tell you we're home."  
  
"Okay." And with that, Chloe went back up to her room.  
  
"What happened?" Chloe asked as soon as the door was shut.  
  
"Belle tripped over something on the floor... She's okay."  
  
"Good. But since Nancy and Craig are home, we are going to have to move them. We can't keep them here anymore; they might be found."  
  
And with that, Chloe, Mimi, and Shawn started to figure out where they could keep the twins. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
After an hour of no solutions as to where the aliens would stay, they started to make a list and come up with the best choice. They finally decided to have the aliens stay on the Fancy Face.  
  
Mimi: Shawn it is the best chance we have, your parents won't find out. We don't have any other choice they can't stay with any of us.  
  
Shawn: But what if my parents decide to go away then what.  
  
Chloe: I am sure they will tell you and we will find somewhere else for them to stay. But this will work till we come up with a better plan.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Cynthia was laying on her bed trying to come up with a plan to win Shawn back. She knew she had to destroy Belle but how. She decided to seduce Shawn and get pregnant with his child and then he would have no choice but to stay with her. All she needed now was to get Bo and Hope out of town so her and Shawn could have the house to themselves.  
  
**Chloe's House**  
  
Mimi was in the bathroom putting on her makeup while Belle was taking a shower. Shawn and Chloe were supervising the other two and talking.  
  
Chloe: Hey Shawn can I ask you something?  
  
Shawn: Yeah what's bothering you?  
  
Chloe: Was that kiss different from all the other times you have been kissed?  
  
Shawn: Well, Yes now that you mention it. It blew my mind.  
  
Chloe: I know everytime I am around Brady now I feel drawn to him and it is so hard to resist it. Like two magnets pulling towards each other. But this is crazy talk right we can't be falling for aliens Shawn I mean really. This is straight out of Roswell.  
  
Shawn: Would that make you Max and Liz?  
  
Chloe: Of course that is you and Belle. I am wild like Maria and Brady would make a great Michael.  
  
Shawn: Okay listen to us this is crazy. I feel like I am part of a weird dream.  
  
There conversation was ended when Belle and Mimi walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Mimi: Hey Chloe, Belle needs to borrow some clothes.  
  
Chloe: Alright here are some jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
Mimi and Chloe were leading Belle into the bathroom to change when a very confused Nancy walked in to see two boys naked wrapped in blankets on the floor.  
  
Nancy: Would someone like to tell me what in the hell is going on in here? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Mimi and Chloe were leading Belle into the bathroom to change when a very confused Nancy walked in to see two boys naked wrapped in blankets on the floor.  
  
"Would someone like to tell me what in the hell is going on in here?" With that, Nancy fainted and fell hard on the ground.  
  
Chloe ran over to her mother and tried to revive her while Mimi got the boys off of the floor and into the bathroom with Belle.  
  
As soon as Craig heard the fall, he bounded up the stairs two at a time. He entered the room to see Chloe crouching over Nancy. "What happened in here? Why is Nancy on the floor?"  
  
Chloe didn't know how to respond. Finally, she had an idea. "Well since Nancy is pregnant, I'm sure she just had a fainting spell. She's been working a lot lately. Oh look. She's coming around."  
  
"Nancy honey. Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Nancy who was still a little groggy trying to answer. "I uh.. I. I'm not sure. I thought I saw something or someone but I'm not sure."  
  
Just in time, Mimi walked out of the bathroom and back into Chloe's room. "I think she saw me and I just scared her. I'm sorry Mrs. Wesley."  
  
"Oh no problem Mimi. I guess its because of my pregnancy. I'll be find in a while."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Mimi and Shawn were shopping with Belle while Chloe was out with the two boys.  
  
Mimi and Shawn were having a great time shopping with Belle and picking out clothes until they saw someone. "On no. If she sees me she's going to want to talk. Cynthia can not see me."  
  
But it was to late. Cynthia had already seen Shawn and was making her way over to them. "Shawn? Can we talk? I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you."  
  
Mimi didn't like the sound of that and neither did Belle. "No he's mine. Go away."  
  
And with that, she pulled Shawn toward her and into her awaiting lips. This caught Shawn of guard, epically when Belle deepened the kiss. Her tongue pressed against his lips, which slowly opened to let in the anxious cotton candy tongue. He slowly let his tongue wander into Belle's mouth, completely forgetting that Cynthia was watching and getting very upset.  
  
Slowly and unwillingly Belle tried to pull away from the kiss. But Shawn would not have it. He intertwined his finders into Belle's flowing long blonde hair. He pushed his tongue back into Belle's mouth and deepened the kiss even further.  
  
Finally after a few minutes he pulled away and looked at Cynthia. He winked and said goodbye and walked off, pulling Belle and Mimi with him.  
  
"She will NOT take him from me. He's mine." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"She will NOT take him from me. He's mine."  
  
30 minutes later Mimi & Shawn were standing in the store waiting for Belle to walk out with the next outfit. "Shawn, why did you kiss Belle like that in from of Cynthia? You know she will be mad."  
  
Shawn just looked at Mimi before he said a word. "Mimi listen. I don't like Cynthia anymore. Something finally clicked and I realized what you and Chloe have been telling me all this time. If she gets mad, she gets mad. I don't care anymore."  
  
Mimi started to laugh as she said, "You finally realized we were right and you smartened up! Call Jennifer. She needs to put that in the Spectator!"  
  
"Hahaha. You're not." Shawn stopped his sentence as he saw Belle walk out. "You're not what Shawn?? Earth to Shawn???"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I was saying that you're not funny."  
  
Belle kept coming towards Mimi and Shawn. She was wearing kaki shorts and a low lining pink tank top. Shawn couldn't help but stare at the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. *Wow. She's gorgeous.*  
  
Shawn leaned over to Mimi and whispered, "And for the record, she kissed me first."  
  
Meanwhile across Salem Place Chloe, Philip, and Brady were also shopping for clothes. "Philip no. You are supposed to put your boxers on the inside of your pants. Just like Brady's."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Okay boys. I think we've had enough shopping for now. Lets go find Mimi, Shawn, and Belle."  
  
10 minutes later they were all sitting in Dotcom enjoying some soda's on a hot day. "Look who the cat dragged in. Its Sin-thia and her evil companion Jan."  
  
Mimi shot her a look that could kill. "Chloe, you're always the first one to point out those hags. Must you always do that?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Shawn can we talk? Please?"  
  
"No Cynthia. I told you told you to leave my friends and myself alone." With that, Mimi, Shawn, Belle, Chloe, Philip, and Brady got up to leave. Before they walked out, Belle turned around and gave Cynthia a glare that screamed, "Stay away - He's MINE."  
  
"Cynthia, I think you've lost your man to that, that. Slut"  
  
"Hell no Jan. He's mine. I will NOT loose him. I have a plan in mind." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
After one week of begging and pleading, Shawn finally convinced his parents to let Mimi, Chloe, Chloe's friends, and him stay on the Fancy Face II.  
  
"I don't know why you would want to stay at the docks but you can for a while. But NO funny stuff you hear."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
Shawn was standing on the Fancy Face II waiting for the rest of the gang when he saw Belle in her bright pink bikini. Looking Good Baby  
  
"Welcome to the Fancy Face II. I hope you enjoy your stay aboard my lovely houseboat."  
  
Mimi and Chloe started to laugh. "Its not your boat Shawn. Its your parents."  
  
Shawn shot Chloe a glare followed by, "It will be my boat someday."  
  
"Yeah sure Shawn. In YOUR dreams!"  
  
"Yeah well.. My dad said we could take the boat out and go for some swims. Anybody up for that?"  
  
Belle, who was surprisingly happy a few seconds before started to shy away from the group. "Belle? What's the matter?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Nothing. Lets go."  
  
10 minutes later Brady, Chloe, Phillip, Mimi, and Shawn were all swimming in the water, while Belle was tanning on the boat. Mimi was tired of watching Belle sit on the boat. "Come on Belle. Hop in. The water's great."  
  
"I don't know. I'm really comfy up here."  
  
"Belle.Come on!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine." And with that Belle jumped into the water.  
  
Shawn finally noticed Belle wasn't swimming with them. He looked up to the boat and she wasn't' there either. "Guys. Where's Belle?!?! She hasn't come up yet."  
  
Mimi jumped up on the boat so she could see the surrounding water. "Shawn! She's over there. She's drowning. You have to save her!" 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Shawn started to swim to Belle as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that they didn't notice before that she couldn't swim when she jumped in. He had just assumed since Brady and Philip could swim that she could too.  
  
Shawn dove into the water and pulled a motionless Belle out of the water. They lifted her onto the boat and Mimi and Shawn started CPR. Shawn felt like she had been out so long.  
  
"Shawn we have to let her go she isn't breathing."  
  
"No Mimi we have to keep trying."  
  
"But Shawn she is gone."  
  
"NO MIMI she can't be. We haven't had a chance to." With that Shawn started crying.  
  
"A chance to what Shawn?"  
  
"Never mind Mimi come on help me let's try again." Chloe yelled at her.  
  
After a few more tries Belle finally came too. She was coughing up water and shaking. Shawn ran and got a towel and blanket and wrapped them around her. They couldn't get her to stop sobbing and shaking. Finally Brady started to sing to her and she calmed down and fell asleep in Shawn's strong loving arms.  
  
Shawn picked her up gently and took her downstairs to the bedroom where Mimi and Chloe changed her into some warm clothes and Brady tucked her into bed and sang softly to his baby sister.  
  
Shawn sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched Belle sleep.  
  
"You look like an angel when you sleep. That was a close call earlier but you are okay I won't let anything bad happen to you. I care about you too much to let anything hurt you." Shawn said to Belle while she slept. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
When they got back to land they all went back to Mimi's house. They grabbed some clothes and stuff for Belle so she could shower and relax with the girls for the evening.  
  
Shawn: What you do mean a girls only night? What am I supposed to do all night?  
  
Mimi and Chloe just started laughing they knew that Shawn was in for one hell of a evening with Brady and Philip.  
  
Chloe: You are taking the boys out.  
  
Shawn: There is no way I can handle keeping them under control all night by myself.  
  
Mimi: Oh give it up Shawn we all know you just don't want to leave Belle, but to bad she is all ours tonight. So take the boys and go show them a good time or maybe they can show you one.  
  
Shawn: Very funny Meems I will get you back for this you wait.  
  
Shawn left the guys at Mimi's house and he went home to get ready. The girls decided to put their plan in motion. They had Belle shower and they picked out one of Mimi's outfits that would leave Shawn speechless. They quickly dried her hair and curled it and pinned it up. Shawn arrived back at the house an hour later ready to take the guys out.  
  
Shawn: Alright Mimi I am ready to go where are they?  
  
Chloe: Just a second Shawn let me go get them.  
  
Shawn was standing impatiently in Mimi's room waiting for Philip and Brady. But he totally forgot about all that when Belle walked in the room. He was totally speechless she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Then Shawn started to get angry because he knew that Belle was going out with Mimi and Chloe and not him. He didn't want any other guy near Belle. He wouldn't admit it to Mimi and Chloe but he had fallen hard for her.  
  
Chloe: Well Shawn we felt bad since Belle had such a bad day. We decided that you should take her out for a night of fun. Do you mind taking her out tonight?  
  
Shawn: What about Brady and Philip?  
  
Chloe: We can handle them. So you going to take her out tonight or what.  
  
Shawn: Absouletly.  
  
Shawn walked over to Belle and took her hand and they headed out to his car. He took her to eat at the Penthouse Grille and then they headed to Dot.com.  
  
Dot.com  
  
Shawn and Belle got a booth in the middle of Dot.com and they were talking about the swimming accident when Cynthia walked up to the table.  
  
Cynthia: Hey Shawn I am waiting for Jan do you mind if I sit with you guys?  
  
Shawn: Cynthia, leave us alone we are on a date and we want to be alone.  
  
Belle: Cynthia go away. I want Shawn all to myself.  
  
Cynthia bit her tongue and stormed off. She was fuming.  
  
Cynthia to herself: That little bitch is going to pay.  
  
Cynthia sat at the back of Dot.com watching Shawn and Belle trying to think of a plan to get back at Belle. Belle was watching Cynthia and decided to make her even madder. She moved to the other side of the booth and sat next to Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Hey I was hoping you would move over here.  
  
Belle took one look at Cynthia and kissed Shawn. Belle had planned on just making Cynthia jealous but she loved the kiss and didn't want it to end.  
  
Cynthia couldn't take it. She got up from her booth and took her milkshake and dumped it all over Belle. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Belle jumped out of the seat and was standing face to face with Cynthia. Belle thought about fighting fire with fire. But she decided that there was a better way to get her back.  
  
Belle: Cynthia what bothers you more. The fact that I am with Shawn and he can't keep his hands off of me or the fact that he wishes he never meet you.  
  
Cynthia lunged at Belle. She couldn't believe that little bitch had just said that to her face. Shawn jumped in front of Cynthia.  
  
Belle: Shawn sit down this is between me and Cynthia and I think it is time we clear some things up.  
  
Shawn: But Belle I don't think this is a good idea.  
  
Belle: Shawn just sit down.  
  
Shawn saw the look on Belle's face and decided to sit down but he was ready to jump in and stop this if Cynthia hurt Belle.  
  
Belle : Cynthia it wasn't a hard question why won't you give me an answer.  
  
Cynthia: Get real Belle you honestly think that I am jealous of you. What is there to be jealous of. A silly little virgin that thinks she can keep my man happy. Give me a break.  
  
Belle: Cynthia reality check he isn't your man anymore. Need proof. Look.  
  
Belle sat down on Shawn's lap and kissed him with all the passion she had inside of her and Shawn kissed her back and refused to let her get back up. Cynthia was fuming she grabbed Belle's hair and pulled her off of Shawn's lap.  
  
Belle: You bitch. What is it going to take Cynthia to prove that Shawn doesn't want you.  
  
Cynthia: If you are so sure of yourself let me have a turn at it.  
  
Belle: Sure it won't matter but if it will make you back off then go for it.  
  
Cynthia pushed past Belle and went to sit on Shawn's lap but when she started to sit down Shawn jumped up and she landed flat on her ass. Shawn grabbed Belle's purse and hand and they left Dot.com  
  
Cynthia: This isn't over you little Bitch. I will get him back you just wait. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
3 months later  
  
Ever since the encounter with Cynthia at .Com, Belle and Shawn were inseperatable. They had started going out that night and they spent every free minute together. They had been together for 3 months now and Shawn was falling madly in love with Belle but he was afraid to tell her.  
  
Belle could tell that something was different with Shawn and she was scared that he didn't want to be with her anymore so she decided to talk to Mimi about it and see what she thought.  
  
Mimi's House  
  
Belle: Meems can I talk to you about something for a second?  
  
Meems: Sure Belle what's on your mind?  
  
Belle: I don't think that Shawn wants to be with me anymore. He is acting so weird and it is killing me because I am falling in love with him and can't imagine my life without him. It feels like he is pulling away from me and I just don't know what to do to fix it.  
  
Meems: Belle, Shawn adores you I can tell by the way he looks at you.  
  
Belle: Meems I can tell something is wrong with him. I am going to go home okay I am not in the mood to go shopping now. Is it okay if I take a rain check?  
  
Meems: Sure I will just go out with Philip tonight. Do you mind me dating your brother?  
  
Belle: As long as you make him happy I have no problem with it.  
  
Meems: Good cause I really like him he has a great sense of humor and such a great body. Don't you just love staring at his muscles?  
  
Belle: Ewww Meems that is sick you are talking about my brother. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Belle said goodbye and headed home to take a nap. She was in a bad mood and she didn't want to ruin Mimi's good mood. Belle was just so confused about what was going on with Shawn she felt him pulling away and it made her angry she felt like she at least deserved to know what was going on.  
  
Belle walked into Chloe's house and slammed the door. Chloe's parents were letting Belle stay with them. Chloe told them that she was a foreign exchange students from England and they let Belle stay there. Philip and Brady were staying with Shawn.  
  
Chloe walked into Belle's room to see what was the matter with her. She found Belle face down on her bed crying. So she sat next to her and tried to get her to open up to her.  
  
Chloe: Belle sweetie what's the matter? Are you hurt?  
  
Belle: Chloe I don't want to talk about it so can you just give me some time.  
  
Chloe was about to argue with Belle but the phone rang. Belle made no movement to answer it so Chloe did.  
  
Chloe: Hello.  
  
Shawn: Hey Chloe can I talk to Belle for a second.  
  
Chloe looked over to Belle and decided she better ask Belle first since something was obviously wrong.  
  
Chloe: Shawn she is in the shower right now can you call back in 5 minutes.  
  
Shawn: Sure thanks Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Now Belle would you like to tell me why I am lying to one of my best friends.  
  
Belle: Chloe I will talk to you about it later. I need some time alone and I am going to take a nap.  
  
Chloe: I thought you and Shawn were going out tonight?  
  
Belle: When he calls back tell him that I am not feeling well that I am going to sleep and tell him I want to rest not to come over.  
  
Chloe: Only if you promise to talk to me about this later.  
  
Belle: I promise I will talk to you about it after I take a nap.  
  
Chloe decided that she would call Mimi and see if she knew what was going on. But before she could do that Shawn called back.  
  
Chloe: Hello again.  
  
Shawn: Is she out of the shower yet?  
  
Chloe: Yeah she is Shawn but she isn't feeling well so she is taking a nap. She changed into her pajamas and fell right asleep. She asked me to tell you that she doesn't fell well enough to go out tonight.  
  
Shawn: Are you sure she was really looking forward to us spending some time alone together.  
  
Chloe: Sorry Shawn she doesn't feel well she told me to tell you to go out with your friends she is just going to rest.  
  
Shawn: Well I will just come and sit with her.  
  
Chloe: I don't think she wants to be bothered. Shawn she will be okay just go out with Brady or Phil.  
  
Shawn: Alright Chloe but call me if she needs me.  
  
Shawn hung up the phone in defeat he was so disappointed. He had finally decided that tonight would be the night that he told Belle how much he loved her. He had planned to take her out to a nice dinner and take a nice romantic walk in the park and tell her that he loved her. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Chloe decided to head over to Mimi's and talk to her about what was going on. When she started to pull in the driveway she saw Shawn's truck parked there and wasn't sure if she wanted to attempt to lie to his face. But she decided that maybe it was best if she told him the truth. Something was wrong with Belle and someone had to figure out what it was.  
  
Chloe got out of her car and knocked on the door. Shawn came to the door and let Chloe in. They walked back up to Mimi's room and Chloe sat at Mimi's desk.  
  
Shawn: Mimi has a date with Philip so she is in the shower. She told me to wait out here and we would talk while she got ready.  
  
Chloe: Okay, then maybe I should go so I don't hold her up.  
  
Shawn: No Chloe stay I wanted to talk to you too so can you please stay.  
  
Chloe: I guess I can if you are sure I am not interrupting your conversation.  
  
Shawn: Chloe I know that you know what is going on with Belle. You live with her and I just don't get it. If she was sick she would still want me to come be with her, she says we never spend enough time together she always use to want to be with me.  
  
Chloe: Shawn she is going to kill me but I am going to tell you the truth. Promise me you won't be mad at me.  
  
Shawn: I swear Chloe please just tell me. I love her.  
  
Chloe: You what!  
  
Shawn: I had planned to tell her tonight but she got sick.  
  
Chloe: Shawn when you called the first time she wasn't in the shower she told me to tell you that. She isn't sick either. When I got home earlier I found her crying in her bedroom she said she would explain later if I lied to you for her.  
  
Shawn: Is there another guy or did I do something wrong?  
  
Chloe: Shawn there is no other guy I would know that. I don't know what is going on with her.  
  
Mimi: Well I do.  
  
Shawn: Well please tell me what it is.  
  
Mimi: Plain and simple she thinks you don't care about her anymore and that you want to break up with her.  
  
Shawn: I what? I don't want to break up with her. Where did she get an idea like that?  
  
Chloe: All I know is that she came home crying.  
  
Mimi: She said you seemed distant from her. What gives Shawn?  
  
Shawn: I have been pulling away from her but I haven't meant too. The truth is, I'm in love with her and I'm not sure how to tell her.  
  
Chloe: She may kill me but go over there and see her. She needs to hear you say that to her because she doesn't think you love her.  
  
Shawn: I'm on my way.  
  
Belle opened the door and saw Shawn standing there.  
  
Belle: Shawn, what are you doing here? I thought Chloe told you that I was sick.  
  
Shawn: Well I had to see you. There is something we need to talk about.  
  
Belle: I don't know.  
  
Shawn: I love you, Belle. I have fallen in love with you and I was scared to tell you. That is why I have been pulling away from you.  
  
Belle: I don't believe you. You are only saying that. You want Cynthia back, don't you?  
  
Shawn: Cynthia? I would never want her back. I love you. That is the truth.  
  
Belle: I don't know what to think.  
  
Shawn: Please believe me. I love you and I want to kiss you and hold you all night long.  
  
Belle: Oh Shawn, I love you too.  
  
Shawn: You love me?  
  
Belle: I have loved you ever since I first saw you.  
  
Shawn: Is anyone home?  
  
Belle: They are out of town. We have the house to ourselves.  
  
Shawn: Well I would like a chance to hold you and kiss you all night long. I want to love you, Belle, in every way possible.  
  
Belle: I love you Shawn and I want nothing more than to spend the night with you. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Belle led Shawn upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She giggled as he sat on the bed. Both were nervous but decided it was the right time.  
  
Shawn: Are you sure about this, Belle? We can wait if you're not ready.  
  
Belle: I have never been more ready for anything in my life. I want you now.  
  
Shawn: I love you too Belle. I just don't want to do anything you are not ready for.  
  
Belle pressed her fingers to Shawn's lips to quiet him.  
  
Belle: Shawn no more talking.  
  
She moved against him, enticing him. Her hands roamed all over Shawn's body dying to see what was under the clothes and finally be Shawn's in every way possible. Shawn was afraid that this was going too fast he wanted to be sure that this was what Belle wanted.  
  
Shawn looked at Belle with questioning eyes and she just nodded no words needed to be spoken. Belle pressed herself into Shawn and continued to kiss him. Shawn groaned in surrender giving into all his desires.  
  
Shawn lifted Belle's arms above her head and slowly removed her shirt and her bra. He was amazed at how beautiful Belle was and that she was all his. He bent down and tasted the sweetness of her breasts. Belle moaned, and tried to pull her hands down to touch him, but he held onto her arms and continued to feast on her breasts.  
  
Shawn pulled down Belle's shorts and her underwear and stared in awe of the site in front of him she was truly beautiful. Belle sat up and removed Shawn's clothes piece by piece taunting him and teasing him by placing small kisses down his body.  
  
Once Shawn was finally naked he couldn't wait any longer. He laid Belle back down and entered her slowly for fear of hurting her and Belle moaned in pleasure. They continued their slow pace savoring every second of their lovemaking. They made love all night long and fell asleep in each other's arms totally exhausted.  
  
Mimi's House  
  
Mimi: So do you think that Shawn and Belle have made up yet.  
  
Brady: My sister is pretty stubborn I am not sure what is going on over there. I will tell you what better not be going on over there.  
  
Chloe: Brady you sister is a big girl she can make those decisions for herself now.  
  
Brady: But she is still my baby sister and I feel a need to protect her. If Shawn hurts her in any way, he will pay.  
  
Mimi: Shawn isn't like that. He would never hurt Belle.  
  
Chloe: Yeah this whole thing with them fighting was just a big misunderstanding.  
  
Mimi: Shawn is a great guy. Give him a chance to show Belle how much he loves her.  
  
Brady: I will give him the benefit of the doubt, but if my sister comes to me and tells me that Shawn hurt her, he better watch out. But until that day I guess I have to give them my blessings. Only they better not be doing anything bad over there.  
  
Mimi: Let them be young and wild. You only live once.  
  
Chloe: Mimi is right. I'm sure they are having fun.  
  
Brady: Okay I'm getting a mental picture of Belle and Shawn together and that is not good. Yuck! Okay I won't talk about them anymore. They are free to do whatever they want as long as they are both happy.  
  
Mimi: I knew you would cave.  
  
Chloe: Maybe I should stay here tonight. Is that okay, Meems?  
  
Mimi: You can stay here. We wouldn't want you to interrupt anything between our two friends. 


	25. Chapter 25 The End

Chapter 25  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Belle and Shawn were now inseperatable and they were totally in love. Brady and Chloe had started to date and everyone seemed happy. Things were a little rocky between Mimi and Philip because Philip had been sick for so long.  
  
Belle: Shawn I am worried about my brother. Philip has never been sick for two weeks before. He never gets sick. He is losing so much weight.  
  
Shawn: We can't take him to the hospital because we don't know what will happen to you when the government finds out the truth. Maybe it is time Chloe tells Craig and Nancy the truth. Craig is a doctor and he can help Philip.  
  
Belle: Can we go talk to Chloe now I am so worried about my brother I don't know that I would do if something happened to him.  
  
Shawn: Okay baby, anything you want let's head over to Chloe's house.  
  
Chloe's House  
  
Chloe: Brady is Philip doing any better?  
  
Brady: No he isn't. He has never been that sick before I don't know what is wrong with him. He said he gets chills really bad and feels like he is going to pass out.  
  
Chloe: Maybe it is time that we talk to my dad we can trust him.  
  
There was a knock at the door so Chloe went to answer it. While Brady called Mimi and told her and Philip that they needed to come to Chloe's so they can all talk together.  
  
Philip and Mimi got there and after much persuasion they convinced Philip and Brady that they could trust Craig. Chloe, Mimi, and Shawn headed downstairs to talk to Craig in his office hoping he was in a good mood cause they had no idea how he would take this.  
  
Chloe: Craig do you have a minute we need to talk to you about something.  
  
Craig: Sure sweetie it sounds important what is on your mind?  
  
Chloe: Craig you aren't going to believe this but try to keep an open mind and realize that I have never lied to you before.  
  
Craig: Okay tell me what is going on.  
  
Chloe: Well you see about seven months ago Shawn and Cynthia were up at lookout point watching the meteors when they saw something crash.  
  
Craig: Okay so keep going. I am with you so far. You saw the meteor crash but what has Mimi so upset.  
  
Chloe: Craig we found a spacecraft. And there were three people in it. They look human and they are just like us we had to teach them a lot but they are just like us. I know this is hard to believe but we need your help and I wouldn't come to you if this wasn't the truth.  
  
Craig was about to die laughing on the floor this was the most insane story he had ever heard. He was about to comment on that when he saw Mimi break down into tears and Chloe rushed to her side.  
  
Chloe: It is alright Mimi we will find someone else to help us. I thought I could trust my own dad but he doesn't believe us. We will find Philip help I promise.  
  
Craig: Wait. Hold on a second you are serious aren't you.  
  
Chloe: I told you that already. Craig, one of them is really sick we don't know what is wrong with him. He is losing weight and he is having fainting spells and is always dizzy.  
  
Craig: Is it your three foreign exchange students?  
  
Chloe: Yes it is and I didn't lie they are from a foreign land just not England like I said.  
  
Craig: Send them down here and let me run some tests on him and I will try to see what is wrong with him.  
  
Philip came down and Craig did the all the tests. They waited patiently for the results, which came in two hours later.  
  
Craig: I hate to say it but it looks like Philip has some rare disease. I don't even know what to call this. I've never seen it before. I don't know how to treat it.  
  
Chloe: What are we going to do?  
  
Philip: Am I going to die?  
  
Belle: No! Craig, you can't let my brother die. Please make him better.  
  
Craig: I'm really sorry but I don't know what to do.  
  
Brady: I have the answer. Philip needs to go home.  
  
Mimi: What good would that do? He would still be sick.  
  
Brady: No, you don't understand. Philip needs to go back home. To our home planet of Phatos.  
  
Belle looked at Shawn and their eyes met. She nodded.  
  
Belle: Brady is right. Philip could get help back home.  
  
Mimi: Where is Phatos?  
  
Belle: It is a long way from here. Brady, how are we going to get back there?  
  
Shawn: But Belle, I don't want you to leave. I will miss you too much.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry Shawn. I love you too but if this will save my brother then I have to go.  
  
Brady: We have to contact them somehow.  
  
Philip: Remember our special watches we received. We were told to just push a button and talk into them. Someone will answer.  
  
The three looked at their watches on their wrists.  
  
Brady: Let's go.  
  
Shawn's house  
  
Brady ended up getting into contact with a friend from Phatos. The friend was coming in a space shuttle to pick them up. Each couple was spending time together before being separated.  
  
Chloe: Brady, I'm going to miss you so much. Will you ever come back?  
  
Brady: I promise to return to Earth as soon as Philip is healed.  
  
Chloe: What if Philip never heals? Will you still return to me?  
  
Brady: Philip will be healed. Our planet is very good with sick. We have things there that you would never think of on earth.  
  
Chloe: It sounds really nice. And I still can't believe that you are an alien.  
  
Brady: My people are different from you. We speak a different language up there. But smart are we.  
  
Chloe: You are very smart. I'm so glad that I got to met you.  
  
Brady: I will return to you Chloe.  
  
Across the room, Mimi and Philip were having their private conversation.  
  
Mimi: I just know that you are going to get the help you need.  
  
Philip: I will get better and come back here.  
  
Mimi: I hope with all of my heart that is true.  
  
Philip: I will never forget you, Mimi. You are so special to me. You helped me with so much and to adjust to life on Earth.  
  
Mimi: I wish you had never gotten sick. It isn't fair.  
  
Philip: I will get help. You can't keep me down very long. I will be back before you know it.  
  
Mimi: I'm going to miss you.  
  
Philip: I'm going to miss you too.  
  
Shawn and Belle were kissing each other and trying to enjoy the last few minutes together.  
  
Shawn: Do you really have to leave me?  
  
Belle: I can't let Philip die. If he stays here that is what will happen.  
  
Shawn: I know and I love you even more for caring so much about your brother. Will you come back to Earth?  
  
Belle: I'm in love with you, Shawn. I promise that nothing is going to keep me from coming back to you.  
  
Shawn: Will you contact me somehow while you are up in space?  
  
Belle takes off her pink watch and hands it to Shawn.  
  
Belle: I know this is pink and you will not wear it but keep it with you. You can contact me with it. I won't be speaking in English though. We have our own language up there and I won't be able to speak where you can understand me. But you can hear my voice and know that I am telling you how much I love you.  
  
Shawn: Are you sure it will work? I'm not from there.  
  
Belle: I've never been in this situation before so I don't know if it will work or not. It doesn't hurt to try it out.  
  
Shawn: Please be careful up there in space.  
  
Belle: Nothing is going to happen to me. I've lived there all my life. I will be fine and I will come back to you as soon as we know what is wrong with Philip.  
  
Brady clears his throat and gets everyone's attention.  
  
Brady: It is time to go. We have to met Jett now.  
  
Look Out Point  
  
Everyone watches in awe as the small space craft landed. The door opened and a tall man with black hair stood in the opening.  
  
Jett: It is time to come back home.  
  
Brady: That is Jett. He is a close friend and the leader of our people.  
  
Chloe threw her arms around Brady.  
  
Brady: I'm going to miss you too, Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Good luck.  
  
Brady: Bye everyone.  
  
Brady gives a quick wave and walks into the space shuttle.  
  
Philip: I guess this is it.  
  
Mimi: I am going to see you very soon and when I see you again, you are going to be very healthy.  
  
Philip: I will be back soon. Bye guys. I will see you soon.  
  
Philip climbs aboard, leaving only Belle left. She turns to Shawn and hugs him tightly.  
  
Belle: I won't be gone long.  
  
Shawn: I will miss you terribly.  
  
Belle: I love you so much Shawn. Please don't forget about me.  
  
Shawn: I love you and I always will. I could never forget you. Just don't meet any space guys up there.  
  
Belle: You are the only one I want to be with you. I love you and I will be back soon.  
  
Shawn: You better or I will have to come up there and find you.  
  
Belle and Shawn kiss each other passionately.  
  
Shawn: I love you.  
  
Belle: I love you. Bye Shawn. Chloe, thanks for letting me stay with you. And Mimi thanks for being a great friend. I will see you guys real soon. I love you all. Shawn, I really love you. Bye!  
  
Belle kissed Shawn one more time and climbed the steps. She stood in the doorway and waved, taking one last look at her friends. Slowly, she walked on inside and the door shut. Chloe, Mimi, and Shawn stood watching as the small round space ship ascended into the air and disappeared before their eyes.  
  
The End! 


End file.
